Friends or Foes
by Buffy Anne Halliwell
Summary: Serena finds herself involved in anger, she doesn’t know where it comes from, is it that she really has those bad feelings towards her friends? on what you can call the bright side, Darien feels the same way. This takes place 4 years after Star
1. Just a Bad Day

Friends or Foes

Chapter 1: Just a Bad Day

On what seems like a regular day, Serena finds herself involved in anger, she doesn't know where it comes from, is it that she really has those bad feelings towards her friends?

(This takes place 4 years after Stars)

…………………

**Luna:** Serena…. Wake up, you're gonna be late for college.

**Serena:** ……..

**Luna:** Get up (jumping on the bed)

**Serena:** ….. yeah…….. again with the jumpin'….. do we really have to go through the same thing almost every morning? You know that even if I woke up late I make it on time in the end.

**Luna:** Well if I wouldn't call you probably you'll sleep all day.

**Serena:** ugh….. yeah yeah you and your nothing-works-without-me attitude.

**Luna:** Come again?

**Serena:** uhm…. Nothing… sorry, nevermind (says smiling and standing up)

Serena hurries up and in no time she's ready to leave.

**Serena:** Bye mom…dad.

**Mom:** wait, aren't you going to take your lunch?... (the door slams) …… I guess not.

Serena arrives to college where Mina is waiting for her.

**Mina:** I thought you were going to be late.

**Serena:** You always think that and it never happens….. even that you keep thinking it.

**Mina:** You can't blame me, one day you won't make it on time.

**Serena:** And what if I'll do…. Does it affect you in any way? (says harshly)

**Mina:** whoa, calm down, is there something bothering you?

Serena thinks about the question.

_ As a matter of fact nothing bad happened to me….. so why am I feeling this way?... anyway I have to calm down whatever it is… _

**Serena:** hmm, no nothing bothers me… now come on, let's get in. (says now with a cheerfully tone)

They walk through a hall, then at the end of it they separate to different halls, each one goes to her own way. Serena is studying design and Mina is in arts, which has paint, music and acting, it was not a hard choice for her.

During the morning it was the usual stuff, Mina was messing up in paint class, but was doing a great job in acting, while Serena was mostly in theory classes today which she doesn't really like at all, but when it comes to practice all the theory, she's a great student, she really knows her stuff.

By noon Serena was starving, she heads to the campus' cafeteria, walking slow and having lots of thoughts.

_ Why the hell am I still feeling this way!, is it that probably something's going to happen? Or was it that something happened and I didn't notice but I'm feeling the consequences?... or what is it. I just wish I could be left alone for a whole day… I don't want to know anything about anyone for now….. _

She takes something to eat and goes to a table in the corner, starts to drink a juice. Then another student accidentally moves her arm making her drop some juice.

_ Crap! Don't you have eyes?!... _

**Guy:** Sorry, someone pushed me (he said while he was making her way through a table where all his friends were)

**Serena:** Sure no problem…… _Yeah right, you can just come and push me anytime……… ok now…. really, why is everything bothering me? _

Serena was sitting alone, just watching everyone, some persons were laughing, others were reading, others were working on their laptops, others were talking quietly.

_Everyone is in their own world, each one has their own problems, I don't think I'm the only one who wants to get away from everything… I hope this feeling ends up soon._

By the time Serena is about to leave she sees Mina coming in, by one of the cafeteria's doors, for a moment she thinks about going with her to make her company but instead she just leaves by the back door which goes to the campus yard.

Mina sees her in the last second when Serena closes the door, then she sees her watch.

**Mina:** Weird… Serena usually takes at least half an hour for lunch… it's only been 10 minutes since last period ended.

Mina sits with some of her classmates who are all telling jokes and having a good time but even that, Mina still has some concern about her friend.

Meanwhile Serena sits on the grass, by the shadow of a tree, she just stays there, alone, and relaxing.

A few minutes later, Mina walks out of the cafeteria, looks around to see if she could find Serena, but she couldn't see her, so she walks through the campus' yard, finally she spots her by the tree and goes with her.

**Mina:** Hey Serena.

Serena has her eyes closed now, and she frowns when she hears her name, then she opens her eyes and sees Mina standing in front of her.

**Serena:** Oh, hi Mina, what's up?

**Mina:** That's what I'd like to ask you.

**Serena:** Hm? Do you need something… or what…

**Mina:** Well, you...

**Serena:** I what… just cut to the chase.

**Mina:** You've been acting weird.

**Serena:** What do you mean; we've barely seen each other today!

**Mina:** well, yes, and even that I can tell something's different about you.

**Serena:** Oh c'mon! give me a break!! …. _Wait, it isn't her fault of me being like this, I shouldn't take it on her…. Ok just calm down …_ I'm…. I'm sorry Mina, is just that I'm tired that's all.

**Mina:** Are you sure that's all?... I mean, you know I'm here for you, right?

**Serena:** yes, thank you Mina… now if you don't mind, I need to do an assignment I forgot and it's for one of the next classes, catch you later.

Saying this Serena stood up and starts to walk away.

**Mina:** ….. Ok….. Ah! Serena!! Don't forget we're going over to Raye's after class!!

**Serena:** (without turning back to see her) I'll see if I can make it….. bye!

By the end of classes Mina went over to Serena's classroom; they're schedules were similar so they finished classes at the same time. She was looking for Serena but again, she couldn't find her.

_ I'll probably catch her on the way to the Shrine _She thought to herself.

All the way to Raye's place, Mina was looking around, thinking she probably would see Serena, and when she was at the Shrine's stairs she thought that she would already be inside.

Once Mina was inside, she greeted the others.

**Raye:** Hey Mina.

**Lita:** If you would had come a little earlier you would still had some cookies… but they're over now.

**Mina:** Owwww… I wanted some cookies.

**Amy:** if it helps…. They were delicious.

**Mina:** Gee, thank you Amy…

**Raye:** And where's Serena?... If we were still on high school I would think she's on detention, but now it's different.

**Mina:** as a matter of fact I was kinda expecting to see her here.

**Lita**: Didn't you see her on campus?

**Mina**: Yes, but, she wasn't sure if she was going to come or not…. She said she was tired.

**Raye:** ah there you have it, she must be at home sleeping already.

**Mina:** I'm kinda worried about her.

**Amy:** why, did something happened to her?

**Mina:** No, well, I don't know, but the thing is that she was behaving different, she wasn't herself at all. She was acting … resentfully; I think.

**Lita:** maybe she was just feeling sick, why don't we call her, if she said she was tired she's probably at home as Raye says.

Raye hands Mina a phone, she dials and waits.

**Mina:** Uhm,.. hi Mrs. Tsukino, can I speak to Serena please?... ah……….I see, ok thanks anyway, bye. (She hangs up) Well, she hasn't gone home yet.

**Lita:** Do you think something's happened to her?

**Amy:** Let's not jump to any conclusion yet, probably she's with Darien, or making a school work. Let's wait for her.

**Mina:** yes you're right, maybe I'm just seeing things.

Meanwhile Serena is walking by the lake, she's now more relaxed and thoughtless, she's just enjoying her moment alone losing track of time, but she doesn't realize that there's a black silhouette not so far from her, it is watching her but by the time she turns around it vanishes in the air. She stays by the lake for a long time, once she sits, thoughts and memories come to her again, she starts to remember.

She remembers the last time she transformed in Sailor Moon, that was when they faced Galaxia and Chaos 4 years ago, ever since, everything has been so calm.

Then she remembers when Darien asked her to marry him, it was when she finished her freshman year at college, that same year he came back from Harvard, he was planning on stay there only for a year, but he stayed 3 instead, that's because he had to revalidate the time he lost when Galaxia took his star seed and he couldn't finish his trip; and just 3 months ago he came back, and now they're engaged.

Finally she remembers her friends, everyone making what they wanted to do, Mina is on her way to become an actress, Amy is studying medicine, Lita is becoming a well known chef, Raye is now in charge of the Hikawa Shrine, Haruka is back to racing, Michiru is a famous violin player known in several countries, Hotaru is studying in high school now, and there Setsuna is a teacher. And Darien is now an intern at the Hospital, and even that everyone is busy most of the time, they always try to gather when it's possible. They're always been there for each other, Serena knows that, but she's wondering why today she's feeling as if she can't count on them, as if the only person she can rely on is herself, she tries to deny that thought but she keeps feeling it, even that she can't find a single time when no one has been by her side. As a matter of fact, she knows that someone's always by her side, literally, and that makes her feel watched all the time, that's overwhelming her, so she comes to the conclusion that maybe that's the feeling she's been having all day.

_ Everyone's always taking care of me… I don't bother that but…. Somehow I got tired of it…. After all this years…. Yes I think that's it… what I've been feeling, that's why I want to be left alone, I guess I've just had enough… and that doesn't mean I can't stand my friends…. Yay! I think I figured it out… I guess I'll catch them _

It's around 6:30 by now, the others are still at the Shrine, they're talking about random stuff, outside the Shrine, Serena is walking to meet them, but by every step she makes, she starts to feel more and more uncomfortable, as if she didn't really want to meet them.

**Serena:** Chill out and just walk in, there's nothing wrong.

She walks to the door of Raye's dorm, knocks and then opens it, everyone gladly greets her, she gets in, but again, the black silhouette is nearby, watches for a moment and then disappears again.

Inside Serena takes a seat and tries to be cheerful, but somehow it seems hard to do.

**Raye:** Where have you been, we thought we wouldn't see you today.

**Serena:** I just had to solve some things, that's all.

**Mina:** and…. How are you.

**Serena:** ……Fine……

**Amy:** well I'm glad you're here, honestly I was a bit worried about you

**Lita:** yeah me too, I thought you were sick or something.

**Serena:** Well I'm here now _why do they always want to know my whereabouts, it's not like I know where they all are all the time…. Ah no not again, that feeling…_.

For a couple of hours they keet talking about random casual stuff, telling each other how was their week and things like that, Serena tries to have a good time with her friends, but most of the time she wants to be somewhere else but there with them. Suddenly she just stands up.

**Serena:** well girls, I gotta go, I..uhm… have some work to do….. a practice for school.

**Mina:** ah, come on, it's Friday, you can do it tomorrow, stay a little longer.

**Serena:** _ah come on you!! Just because you said so am I gonna stay? _ I probably will be with Darien tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll be up to do homework on Sunday so…. See you all another time.

**Raye:** You sure are dedicated now.

**Serena:** _Is that a problem?, if I'm not dedicated you comment on it, if I am dedicated you comment on it too, I'm not looking forward to make you satisfied!! _ Ah, yea, that's me….

She rushed outside, as if she wanted to escape from something, she walks a few blocks away from the shrine with her fists closed tightly, then she stops and punches really hard a wall.

**Serena:** Why?! Why the hell am I feeling this…. this…. anger!! towards them…. towards everything!!

Then she looks at her fist, it's bleeding, she really punched hard.

**Serena:** Ow….. great idea Serena, blame the wall… I'd better go to rest, I hope everything goes back to normal tomorrow.

She walks home, more calm now, it seemed that only when she is alone she's able to be calm.

When she gets home, she goes straight to her room and closes the door, nurses her hand and then she sees a shadow coming from outside through the window, it's Luna.

**Luna:** Hi Serena

Serena doesn't say anything, she keeps nursing her hand.

**Luna:** You're so quiet tonight,…, what happened to your hand?

**Serena:** _Again more questions, I don't have to justify myself to everyone _It's nothing…. g'nite.

She finishes to cover her hand with a bandage, turns off the light and with no more words she goes to bed.

**Luna:** mmm….. Serena………. Good night.

Outside, down her balcony, the same silhouette, hidden in the shadows is watching her again.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Betrayal?

Friends or Foes

Friends or Foes

Chapter 2: Betrayal?

…………………….

It's a sunny Saturday morning, it's early, it's 8 a.m, Luna wakes up when she hears Serena's voice, she's making a call.

**Serena:** …… I'll be right there…….. yeah I know the feeling………. Ok see you in a while…. me too….. bye.

She hangs up and walks to the door, she's already dressed and ready to leave.

**Luna**: Serena, where are you going, do you want me to come with?

**Serena**: No, I'll see you later, bye.

Serena never turns around to see the cat, she gets out of her room, goes downstairs and heads out, Luna is watching her from the window of the bedroom. She's concerned, she knows something's different about Serena, but she doesn't know why, and she doesn't even know if it is really something going on or if it's just her imagination. She decides to follow Serena.

Serena walks through the streets, she doesn't seem as resentful as yesterday, but just in case, she doesn't want to be near her friends, she fears that she might feel the same way again and maybe say something that will regret later.

Early this morning she decided to call the only person she knows that she's always comfortable with, and to her surprise, he felt exactly the same way, so that's why they decided to gather up and discuss it, she's on her way to see Darien.

Luna is still following her, trying not to be seen, but Serena sees Luna reflection in a window.

**Serena:** What was the point of asking if I wanted her to come with me if she's coming anyway…. Sorry Luna…..

Serena starts running, Luna runs too, trying not to miss her, but Serena gets into a store and stands by the door, Luna gets in right after her, and doesn't see that Serena is behind the door watching her. Luna steps deeper inside, and Serena takes that time to get out and keeps running, this time Luna misses her.

Serena makes sure that her cat isn't following her, but she doesn't stop running until she reaches Maison apartments. Gets into the building, takes the elevator and goes straight to Darien's apartment.

She knocks fearing that probably she'll feel the same way about Darien. On the other side of the door, Darien is hesitating about open or not, he knows it's Serena but he's fearing exactly the same as she. After a few seconds of hesitation he finally opens the door.

They stand in front of each other wordless for a bit, then none of they feel anger or anything similar inside, they feel relief.

**Darien:** Serena, I'm glad, come in.

**Serena:** Oh Darien…. I'm feeling good…. I knew after all that I wouldn't feel anything negative being with you.

Serena hugs Darien, as if she hasn't seen him for a long time. Darien returns the hug and kisses her in the forehead.

**Serena:** Darien it's strange, I want to be alone but I don't want to be alone, do you know what I mean? I really needed to be with someone, and who better than you.

**Darien:** I know what you mean, yesterday I was….. it wasn't me at all, as you said, I did wanted to be left alone too, when anyone came to me and said something, I felt pissed, and I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't do anything about it, it is really hard to be alone when you're an intern at the hospital, doctors and patients need anything all the time… I just felt the need to run away, I just reported myself sick and stayed here the rest of the day.

**Serena:** What do you think it is, I mean… it seems that it's only … us… the ones who are this way.

**Darien: **There's someone who can explain it to us…. She visited me last night and told me a peek, but she wanted both of us to be present.

**Serena:** Who… ?

**Darien: **Setsuna…. She came, and told me that things were changing in the future…. That was all she said, why don't we meet her now?, she gave me a number where to reach her.

**Serena: **Isn't she with Haruka and the others?

**Darien: **She is, but the one that wants to talk to us is the 30th Century Plut.

Darien grabs the phone and takes a card, he dials the number in the card.

**Darien:** Hi Setsuna, sorry if I interrupted you but, I'm with Serena now…….. Ok, we'll be waiting for you…….. Thank you. (hangs up) She's on her way over here.

**Serena:** Did she say something else?

**Darien: **No she just (Someone knocks the door, Darien goes to see who it is)…. She just say she'll be here…..

Darien opens the door and sees Setsuna.

**Darien: **…soon…… That was fast, come in.

**Serena:** Setsuna!... how did you came this fast?

**Setsuna: **Oh I…. I…..I'm the Sailor of time, remember that….. Your majesties, the reason I'm here is to warn you.

**Serena:** About what.

**Setsuna:** In the future you've been betrayed by the other scouts.

**Darien:** What?! Why?

**Setsuna:** Probably you're feeling something odd recently as if, you don't want to be near them…. Or near anyone at all.

**Serena:** Do you know why is that?

**Setsuna:** That betrayal has already begun. You're sensing some distance from the others towards you, and unconsciously you are defending yourselves.

**Serena: **I don't understand anything you've said so far.

**Setsuna:** A part of you is telling you that there's something wrong with your friends, and you're defending yourselves from it by staying away.

**Darien:** But how can they betray us, what's the purpose.

**Setsuna:** In the future, they want your power, your authority; they think that you're not worthy to be the King and Queen, so they want to be in charge of Crystal Tokyo.

**Serena:** Then how can that betrayal be started by now if we don't have that authority yet.

**Setsuna: **Because they know that one day you'll become king and queen.

**Serena:** I don't think they're capable of that, I know them!

**Setsuna:** Do you?... then why are you feeling angry when you're with them.

**Darien:** It that's so, then why are we feeling the same way with anybody else.

**Setsuna:** Is a natural response, you feel that you can't trust anyone, if as a start the persons you trust the most, the ones you consider friends are turning against you.

**Serena:** Is just that I simply don't believe this…. Wait…. What about you?

**Setsuna:** about what.

**Serena:** Why aren't you on their side too, if all you're saying it's true, what if this is just a strategy of you all!!

**Darien:** Serena calm down.

**Setsuna:** I'm not on their side.

**Darien:** Serena has a point, look… Setsuna, give us time to clear out thoughts, what you've told us is too much, please leave us alone…. And thank you for the information.

**Setsuna: **Just be careful and don't trust them.

Setsuna leaves, closing the door behind her. Darien and Serena sit next to each other on the couch. They don't know what to believe, they don't know if they should trust their instincts, or their feelings, or their friends, or Setsuna's words.

Meanwhile Setsuna walks through the hall to the elevator, and she's smiling, but not as she uses to smile, this time, her smile seems evil.

**Setsuna:** This time you'll go down…….

**To Be Continued.**

………………..

This chapter was shorter than the 1st one, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Both comments positive and negative are welcome.


	3. Messing with the Future

Friends or Foes

Chapter 3: Messing with the Future

………………..

It's the 30th Century, everyone lives at peace now, as they've been living for a long time, no one knows what's happening in the Crystal Palace, no one knows what the King and Queen are going through, not even their closest friends and guardians, not even their 15 year old daughter.

Inside the Palace, the majesties are in a conference room, there is a huge long table, and chairs surround it, it looks very fancy, each chair has a planet symbol on the top, there's a chair for every scout, and at one end of the table there are 3 chairs, with the lunar symbol on them. King Endymion is sited on the one at the left, and Queen Serenity is just walking around resting her legs from being sited for a while.

**King Endymion:** Are you sure you want to keep pretending?

**Queen Serenity:** We've been pretending for years now… we've been pretending before we even became King and Queen, and I believe that a little longer won't matter anymore.

**King E:** Serena… Let's be reasonable, if the scouts would want to betray us, they would have since long ago. And they haven't done anything, I don't suspect from them anymore.

**Queen S:** I know Darien but Plut keeps warning me.

**King E:** So what, are you going to stay on guard all your life?

**Queen S:** Or maybe it's time to face them.

**King E:** That's what I was thinking too.

On another room of the palace, the scouts are gathered. Luna and Artemis are there too. The only ones missing are Sailor Plut and Sailor chibi moon…. well now known as Sailor Moon.

**S. Mars: **I'm telling you, I've had the same vision again.

**S. Neptune:** We can't keep ignoring this, I've seen it in my mirror too.

**S. Venus:** Well, but we have to find out why is this happening, I don't think we can blame any of them.

**S. Uranus:** Why not, only because they're the King, the Queen and a Sailor? That doesn't make them invulnerable to human temptations.

**S. Mercury:** I scanned their bodies, and their essences, and there are no anomalies on King Endymion and Queen Serenity but there's something about Plut that just doesn't seem right, but I can't yet detect what it is.

**S. Jupiter:** anomalies or not, that doesn't justify their attitude, they've been acting harshly, they're not even caring about what happens on the world…. Not even what happens in the city. Serenity and Endymion are nothing like they used to be.

**S. Saturn:** Mercury has a point also, it it's true that there's something wrong…. different with Plut, she's lost her warm eyes, she's a very cold person now.

**S. Mars:** In the vision I had, it seems she's behind the evil wave we're about to face… although I can't tell for sure if she's truly behind it or…. If she's the one who survives the approaching evil.

**S. Uranus:** All we have are puzzles, and we can't see the whole scene unless we start doing something about it, all our puzzles guide us mostly to Plut, so I say let's pay her a visit.

**Luna: ** So are you going to the time door?

**S. Uranus:** Yes, we need to know the truth and be ready for what's possibly coming.

**Artemis:** But you know that you can't go there unless you have permission from the King and Queen.

**S. Venus:** They won't grant us the permit, judging by the way they've been acting, they would want to know every single detail of why are we doing this, and what for.

**Luna: **Then why not simply tell them the truth.

**S. Mars:** We tried remember? When I first got the vision we tried to tell them to watch for Sailor Plut, but they got really mad and treated us like traitors, don't you remember that?

By then, Rini was walking with Diana by the hall and overhears them just as they finish their talk.

**S. Uranus:** Is set then, let's go to the time door and see what's Plut up to with our majesties, but we have to be careful, they shouldn't know what we're doing.

**S. Jupiter:** fine, let's do it!

Rini gasps.

**Rini:** They're after puu…. I have to warn her!

She walks away just in time before the scouts leave the room, so they don't see her.

Rini reaches the end of the main hall, opens a huge door where all that's visible are stairs going down, she walks down and reaches another door, smaller than the first one, she opens it and is as if she reached another world, it has white sand, and mist, hidden in the middle of the mist, stands the Time Door.

Rini is about to step on the white sand when she feels a hand over her right shoulder, she turns around surprised, Queen Serenity is right behind her.

**Rini:** Mom! You scared me…

**Q. Serenity:** Rini what are you doing here, you know that no one should come here without authorization, not even you.

**Rini: **I know but… this is sort of an emergency mom.

**Q. Serenity:** (now with a concern look) is something wrong?!

**Rini:** I need to talk to Puu, maybe she's in danger.

**Q. Serenity: **What makes you say that.

**Rini:** I heard the others talking, I really can't tell what they're talking about, all I heard was that they would find out what's Puu up to with you.

**Q. Serenity: **Oh no, they're finally making their move.

**Rini:** Mom… What's happening between you all. What move, what…

**Q. Serenity:** I believe we should talk, but first I need you to go for your father please, he's at the conference room, I'll wait for you two here with Plut.

**Rini:** Ok I'll be right back!

Rini runs upstairs and heads to the conference room. Serenity crosses the white sand and reaches the time door, where as always stands it's guardian, Sailor Plut.

Rini sees her dad and in a hurry approaches him.

**Rini: **Dad!! My mom wants to see us at the time door now.

**K. Endymion:** Did she told you anything else?

**Rini:** No, only that we should talk.

**K. Endymion:** Ok let's go.

A few minutes later, the four of them are together in front of the time door.

**S. Plut:** Your majesties, it's an honor having you three here.

**K. Endymion:** Save it, you possibly know why we're here.

**S. Plut:** I'm afraid yes, the other scouts are planning something.

**Rini:** They already planned something, they're doing something now, they're going to come with you, but, why? And why do you all act as if it's a secret or something.

**S. Plut:** Small lady, we've been fearing this day for ages, today is the day when the scouts act against your parents and possibly against you.

**Rini:** What?! But…. Why.

**K. Endymion:** A couple of months before your mother and I got married, this age's Plut went to the past to warn us that the others would betray us, by that time, both Serena and me were feeling something really nasty when we were close to them, according to Plut, they've been wanting to take away our authority over Crystal Tokio, they wanted to be the rulers.

**Q. Serenity:** At first we were skeptical but what made us doubt about them was the way we felt when being around them; and ever since, been guarding our backs from the ones who are supposed to protect this place.

**Rini:** But if that's the case, why did they wait all this time to betray you, they could have done something against you before you became king and queen.

**S. Plut:** If they would have done that, Crystal Tokio wouldn't even exist.

**Rini: **Then why did you warn them long ago?

**S. Plut:** Because….. uhm….. because …..

Rini is waiting for Plut's answer but they are interrupted by the arrival of the Scouts, who stand motionless because they weren't expecting to see the Royal Family there.

**S. Plut:** What for have you all come here.

**S. Neptune:** Well, now that we're all here I think it's the best opportunity to clear things up… Plut, we just want to know what are you up to, we know there's something different in you.

**S. Mars:** And more clearly, what's up with all of you. You're nothing like the persons you used to be!

**Q. Serenity:** and how can we be with persons like you around us!!

The scouts are clearly shocked by that comeback.

**S. Venus:** What are you talking about…. What did we do?

**K. Endymion:** Don't play the innocent Venus! Thanks to Plut we know what you've been planning against us since long ago.

**S. Mercury:** Planning?... There has to be a mistake, we haven't been planning anything at all, you know that our duty is to protect you.

**S. Mars:** You can't be serious, how can you even think we're capable of doing something against you, we've known each other for ages….. Serena, Darien…. You know we're friends….

**Q. Serenity:** Don't talk like that Mars, we stop considering you our friends since we got married.

**S. Jupiter:** But why?! We haven't done anything bad to you, and we never will!! Deep inside you must know that's true!

**Rini:** Mom… Dad….. is this true? Do you really stop trusting in them?... what happened…. You know they are our friends.

**S. Saturn:** It's true Rini, we are friends, please help us get to the bottom of this, something's been wrong and we think it has something to do with Plut.

**S. Neptune:** Plut…. What did you tell our majesties about us? Why did they stop trusting us?

**K. Endymion:** In the past she warned us about the future, this present, we know you want to take over Crystal Tokyo and that you want us down! We've known this for a long time.

**S. Uranus:** What?! That's not true!!... we've never wanted that, we respect you!! How could you even believe such a thing??

**Q. Serenity:** Then how can you explain the hostility we felt for you since back then. That's why both Endymion and I got distant from you all this years.

**Rini:** Puu… are you sure that they're going to do something against mom and dad?... Puu?... Puu!! What's happening?!

Sailor Plut had her eyes closed, a dark cloud started to surround her and also surrounded King Endimion and Queen Serenity.

Sailor Neptune through her mirror found out that the dark cloud was being originated by Sailor Plut, but there was something else… she wasn't Plut at all. Everyone was watching the dark cloud not knowing exactly what to do, after the cloud stopped coming out from Plut's she fainted and the cloud started to go right into the king and the queen's body, their eyes were turning totally black.

The scouts, Rini, Luna, Artemis and Diana who were also there just watching the whole scene, were shocked. Definitely they never expected to see that, they were wondering what that black cloud was, where did it come from, was it made by Plut? Or what… they had no clue.

When the cloud completely disappear, the king and the queen's eyes returned to it's normal color, but their glance was very different, cold, distant, emotionless.

**Rini:** What was that?!... Mom, Dad!? Are you OK?

Rini came closer to her parents, but Queen Serenity pushed her back making her fall back. Rini was on the floor looking up at her mom, her eyes were teary.

**Rini:** Mom….

**Q. Serenity:** Don't call me that, I'm not your mother anymore.

**Rini:** Mom…….. Dad?

**K. Endymion: **Your mom and dad doesn't exist anymore kid!! Consider them dead!!

**Rini: **What are you saying…. Mom, Dad!!

The king raises a hand and from it, a black ray comes out, it hits Rini. The scouts worriedly and still shocked run to help her, but before they got any closer the queen raises both of her hands and another ray comes out of them, hitting hard the scouts.

**Q. Serenity: **You all have to accept it too, your king and queen are death, I control them now!! And with that, the earth and moon kingdoms will be mine!!

**K. Endymion:** And in no time, with this powers, the whole galaxy will be under my control!!

**S. Mars:** What….. what or who are you?

**Q. Serenity/K. Endymion:** Chaos!!

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A Royal Death

Chapter 4: A Royal Death

Chapter 4: A Royal Death

Note: I'm following more the manga than the anime with the whole Chaos thing…. Just to let you know xD… ok then let's go on, I hope you like this. I'm not so good at writing I believe.

…………….

The scouts, Rini, Luna, Artems amd Diana stood frozen when they heard the King and Queen say they were chaos… or more precisely, that Chaos was now them. Plut was recovering from her weak state, she was on her knees, she was feeling deeply guilty, she was feeling unworthy to be a scout because she was easily influenced by Chaos.

**Rini:** No… this can't be….. mom, dad you're stronger than Chaos, it can't control you!

**K. Endymion:** Shut up, I told you, consider your parents dead, I've been manipulating them for a long time…. But I have to say, thank you Sailor Plut, without you I wouldn't be able to do this.

**S, Plut:** I'm…. sorry…… small lady, it is my fault, chaos got me so easily.

**Rini:** It's not your fault Puu, it could had happened to anyone of us.

**S. Neptune:** Instead of feeling guilty or blaming we should think of what to do.

**Q. Serenity:** There's no turning back….. first we'll destroy this kingdom, then no one would be able to stop us!!

**S. Uranus:** You have to go through us first!!... World Shaking!!

Uranus attacks without hesitation but without success, Serenity and Endymion raise their hands and throw more rays, hitting everyone making them fall wounded to the ground, and then they calmly make their way to the exterior of the Palace.

The scouts regroup, and as soon as they can they go outside too. Rini is still shocked for what she just saw, Plut comes close to her.

**S. Plut:** Small lady…. If….. if we can't stop chaos here and now, please…. You know what you have to do.

She hands Rini a key, the same one she had when she was a girl and first went to the past. Rini stares it for a moment, then finally she takes it and simply nods.

Rini transforms in Super Sailor Moon, She is the live image of her mom back in her Super Sailor days, the only difference are the colors, while Serena's boots were red, Rini's stayed pink.

Both, Sailor Moon and Plut run outside to meet with the others. But they weren't ready for what they are about to see.

Chaos didn't waste time, some buildings were already looking as ruins, Chaos attack was fast, and unexpected by the habitants of Crystal Tokio, they were surprised and disappointed to see their beloved King and Queen were destroying the city once they build.

Serenity and Endymion were on the very top of the Crystal Palace, watching the suffering they were causing, and they were enjoying the view of it. The scouts were throwing attacks at them, and were trying to protect the innocent people, but they were no match for Chaos with the powers of Serenity and Endymion.

Moon and Plut joined the battle, when all the scouts were together they gathered all their energy and powers to throw an altogether attack, to hopefully stop them.

Serenity and Endymion weren't paying attention to the scouts, they don't think that they would actually hurt them at all. So this gives the scouts the chance to gather enough energy to make the attack.

**Scouts:** Sailor Planet Attack!!

They yelled, expelling all their power and energy in one huge ball that aimed directly to Serenity and Endymion who weren't ready for that. The attack hits them directly, making them fall all the way to the ground, powerful or not, still they had human bodies, so it hurt them pretty bad.

The scouts thought it was over, but also they know that the chances to find their King and Queen alive were very small.

That attack left the scouts very weak, they find hard to even stand up. Sailor Moon is the first one to manage to move, she goes to see her parents as fast as her body can take her. She finally reached them after what seemed like an endless distance, her eyes go wide when she sees her parents lying there, on the ground, she sees their royal clothes darkened with their blood. She kneels beside them, checks their pulses, and a spark of hope touches her when she feels a weak pulse in both of them, she can't stop the tears coming from her eyes.

**S. Moon: **Please wake up…. Don't leave me…. Mommy, daddy….. don't die!!

The others manage to come closer, they couldn't hold back tears either. They all think the menace is over, but they see how chaos is leaving the wounded bodies of Serenity and Endymion. They see again the dark cloud, it floats above them, after it's all out from the bodies, it forms a black silhouette.

**Chaos:** I told you, no one will stop me!!

Saying this, Chaos throws bolts of energy to different parts of Crystal Tokio, destroying everything it touches.

Serenity and Endymion slowly and barely open their eyes. Sailor Moon holds their hands.

**K. Endymion:** My ….. princess……… I think…… I think …… this is goodbye….. I

**S. Moon: **No, dad…. You'll be ok…. Both of you…… you have to be ok…..

**Q. Serenity:** My sweet …. and brave Rini…… sorry……. We can't….. be longer at your side……

**S. Moon:** No…… NO!! MOM, DAD!!

**K. Endymión:**You'll be…. A wonderful queen…….

Sailor Moon holds tighter her parents' hands. The 3 of them have tears in their eyes. Endymion makes a last effort to move, to get closer to Serenity, she does the same, so they are shoulder to shoulder, and they lean their heads till they make contact. The 3 of them stay there silent.

In the meantime, the scouts were trying to battle Chaos, but they are very weak to even defend themselves. Chaos was destroying everything, and they couldn't stop it. But even that, they don't stop trying.

Mercury throws an attack, Chaos simply avoids it and attacks her, the attack hits her really hard. She falls to the ground, she's very hurt.

Mars hurriedly goes by Mercury's side, and her eyes get full of anger when she sees Mercury's condition.

She throws an attack at chaos with all her might, hurting slightly chaos. The rest of the scouts attack him as well. They hit him at the same time, this makes him weak, and he falls to his knees. But it's not defeated yet, and they know it.

Suddenly Serenity and Endymion start to glow. They gather what's left of their energy, and lead it to the scouts. They all feel the power and energy filling their bodies, and they all hear them in their minds.

**Q. Serenity:** This is our last fight at your side.

**K. Endymion:** No one is able to beat the Sailor Scouts.

**Q. Serenity: **Thank you for your friendship and company…. And sorry for doubt about you… you're the best friends a person can get.

**K. Endymion: **Believe in yourselves scouts.

With that, the scouts have enough power to stand against Chaos. They throw a last attack, Chaos tries to fight it back with his black ray. For a while the attacks seem equal, chaos and the scouts make their attacks stronger, none of them want to be defeated.

The power of the attacks causes a huge explosion, throwing away the scouts and chaos and making a big hole on the ground.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon watches the whole scene, she wants to help but she doesn't want to leave her parents. She closes her eyes because of the explosion, when everything seems calm she opens them and tries to see any movement, but sees none, then she hears both of her parents taking a deep breath, then she feels that they're no longer holding tight her hands.

**Q. Serenity:** Rini…..

**K. Endymion:** We'll be with you…..

Saying that, both close their eyes, Rini shakes them, to see if they're still alive, but gets no response at all. All she does is lean and hug them both, and cries as she's never cried before.

For a moment, she's lost in her memories, remembering her parents. But then she goes back to reality. She slowly stands up, and walks to what was the battle field, looking for the scouts, and she sees them…… laying motionless.

She first checks on Saturn, calls her, but Saturn remains silent, then goes to Neptune, and also no answer. She checks on everyone, but the result is always the same.

**S. Moon: **I lost everyone……… this can't be happening, this must be a dream…..

When she sees Plut she remember's about the time key and remembers what Plut told her after she nodded.

_**Flashback:**_

_**S. Plut:**__ Small lady…. If….. if we can't stop chaos here and now, please…. You know what you have to do._

_She hands Rini a key, the same one she had when she was a girl and first went to the past. Rini stares it for a moment, then finally she takes it and simply nods._

_**S. Plut:**__ If Chaos isn't stopped, please stop him in the past, when this was just starting, this time key will automatically take you to the right time, you know how to do this._

_**Rini:**__ ….. Ok Puu._

_**End of Flashback:**_

Suddenly, she hears a noise, she turns around and her eyes go wide when she sees Chaos, standing up, very weak, but still alive. Chaos stares at Sailor Moon.

**Chaos:** You're the last one standing…… but…. That won't be for too long….

Sailor Moon has anger in her eyes. But she knows that by fighting chaos, the damage is done, she wants her parents and her friends alive again. So she runs to the interior of the Palace, goes straight to the Time Gate, where she finds Luna. Artemis and Diana.

When they see her, they know that things didn't turn out the way they expected.

**S. Moon: **I'm coming back…. I'll change this horrible end….

Just by saying this, she holds the time key, opens the gate and crosses it, leaving the 3 cats behind… showing their sorrow…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. A family Again

_Here's Chapy 5!!. I'll try to keep posting 1 per day. that if work doesn't get in the way :P. Enjoy! :) and btw, thanks for your reviews :D_

...

Sailor Moon arrived to the same place where she first met Serena and Darien in the past. It was a totally different scenario compared to the one she just left. It's a calm day, she can see the sunset.

She untransformed back to Rini, but still she was very notorious because of her dress, which was her princess outfit.

The memories of the loss of her parents and friends haunt her. She is still crying, and no caring anything else, she runs to what she knows as home in this century, she runs to the Tsukino's house.

Meanwhile, Serena and Darien are still at his apartment they've been discussing what to do. They were still confused about what Setsuna told them and about what they feel towards everyone. So they just came up with the conclusion that for now it was best to wait for any sign of betrayal, they'll keep their guards up.

**Darien:** Ok then, that sounds like a plan…. Sort of.

**Serena:** I know this will get solved anytime anyhow, but for now, I have to go home, I'm tired.

**Darien: **You know you can stay here.

**Serena:** Sounds tempting…. Ok you convinced me already to stay.

**Darien:** That wasn't hard.

**Serena:** It's comforting knowing that even when the rest of the things are bad, I still have you on my side.

**Darien:** I'll always be…

They hug and kiss, with that they forget about all their problems, all the world seems to disappear. After a while, Serena takes off, but only to grab some clothes, she's planning on staying with Darien the rest of the day and night.

Both of them go to Serena's house, they arrive and Serena opens the door. Nobody's home, or at least that's what they think. They go to her room and there in the bed they're very surprised to see a pink haired teenager crying.

Rini lifts her head to see them, and as soon as she sees them she runs to hug them, they return the hug.

**Darien:** Rini…. What happened.

**Rini:** everyone is… they're gone.

**Serena:** Rini, calm down, you know that we'll help you….

Serena and Darien are waiting to see what kind of feeling do they feel towards Rini, and they're both happy to know that is not anger or frustration what they feel, but they feel their future daughter's sorrow.

The 3 of them stayed at the room for a while, Serena and Darien aren't saying anything, they're letting Rini cry and let out all her pain.

Once she's calm she starts to tell them the story. She tells them how in a matter of hours everything went from a normal day to doom.

**Serena: **but... chaos was stoped... and it dissapeared.

**Rini:** i don't know how, but he still is somewhere, and for what I found out, chaos is already starting to affect you... please don't let him win.

**Darien:** That would explain the way we've been feeling.

**Serena: **Great!

Darien and Rini stare at her.

**Serena:** I mean, great not in a great way... I mean... I'm glad that those anger and hate feelings weren't trully mine.

**Darien:** So now that we know chaos is behind this, we have to find Setsuna, and free her from it Let's hope the silver crystal'll do.

**Rini:** And don't forget that there are 2 cristals.

**Darien**: Let's go back to my place, to call Setsuna, I left there the card she gave me.

They walk out of the house, when Serena is about to close the door, she turns around as if looking for something.

**Darien: **Did you forget something?

**Serena:** I wonder where Luna is...

The 3 of them walk calmly to Darien's apartment, as if they have all the time in the world.

Meanwhile, in the Hikawa Shrine, everyone else are gathered. Even Setsuna is there, but the one Setsuna that works at a school, not the Future Setsuna hosting Chaos.

**Luna:** The reason why I asked you all to come here is because, I'm worried about Serena, when I saw her at night, she was injured in her hand, and she didn't speak to me.

**Raye:** Injured?

**Luna:** She had blood.

**Mina: **The last time we saw her she was fine... phisically at least... but you're right, yesterday it wasn't our Serena, yesterday she was like a loner depressive person, maybe she just needed space to think, probably she had a problem.

**Lita: **But why wouldn't she tell us if something's wrong, I mean, we're her friends.

**Mina: **Or what if she's been through some circumstances... and we were too busy worrying about ourselves that we didn't see those circumstances...

**Haruka: **Or maybe you're over reacting.

**Mina: **You didn't see her.

**Haruka: **All I'm saying is that probably she's just changing to a more mature person.

**Mina: **One person doesn't change that much from one day to another.

**Setsuna:** She probably knows something we ignore... Not long ago, I felt a disturbance in Time... I've been sensing someone travelling yesterday also, but those times was my future self.

**Michiru: **And what was your future self doing, you don't use the Gate unless it's totally neccesary.

**Setsuna: **Actually I've never asked myself explanations when I use the gate no matter the time. I know that sooner or later I'll know the reasons.

**Amy:** So yesterday it was you... and how much more times have you senced someone.

**Setsuna: **A couple of hours ago. But unfortunatelly, I wasn't able to know who that was, I'm working on locating the person who crossed, but still I don't know who was.

**Raye:** Why didn't you tell us this before?

**Setsuna:** Because it's my duty to guard the time gate, not yours, and even that it's not common traveling in time, it happens.

**Artemis: **But it could be linked, if what's happening to Serena isn't a natural thing, those time trvels could be the clue. But... still, we're not even sure what's her deal.

At Darien's apartment, him, Serena and Rini are just arriving. Darien offers her something to drink, while he's in the kitchen fixing the drinks, Serena is on the phone, she's calling Setsuna to the number she gave Darien.

**Serena: **Hi... It's Serena... I was wondering if we could meet to discuss about what you warned us... where... hm... ok, we'll be there... bye.

**Darien: **What did she say.

**Serena: **She wants to meet us at the park, in 30 minutes.

**Darien: **That gives us time to make a plan.

**Rini: **I have a plan, we go, free her from Chaos, and eliminate the bastard!

**Darien: **We can't rush.

**Rini: **Rushing how, we're a thousend of years early!

**Darien: **What if we fail, what if something happens, and Chaos takes us down now instead of in the future.

**Rini: **But Chaos isn't expecting you to do anything now, he believes his plan is working.

**Serena: **Darien's right, we can't rush things up. We have to know first if Chaos is inside Setsuna, or just manipulating it, You said that in the future Chaos came out of Setsuna's body and then came into ours. But we don't know for sure how long had Chaos been inside of Setsuna. We can't make a move without being sure, I don't want her to get hurt.

**Rini: **And I don't want any of you to die!

**Serena: **And I don't want you to suffer again by seeing us fail and die here!

**Darien: **And we won't fail, unless chaos knows that we know his plan.

**Rini: **But he'll suspect if he sees me, and in case that He's inside Setsuna, I have to go with you, to use both Crystals if neccesary.

**Darien: **No, you're not going.

**Rini: **Why not?!

**Serena: **You said it yourself, if chaos sees you, he'll suspect.

**Darien: **First we have to evaluate the situation, if we happen to meet chaos instead of Setsuna, we have to know how strong or week chaos is in this age.

**Rini: **I guess you're right... I'll stay.

**Serena: **You're staying without begging to go like you used to do when you were a kid? Oh my good, this is really an apocalypse!!

**Rini: **I'm not a kid anymore, and besides, people tell me i'm more like dad instead of mom... with the whole not being a crybaby thing...

**Serena: **Ah you little brat!!

Serena and Rini start fighting just like the old times. Darien was just staring at them.

**Darien:** You might not be a crybaby but you are as stubborn as your mother...

**Serena/Rini:** what's that supposed to mean!!

**Darien: **See? you can't deny you're mother and daughter haha.

**Rini:** Well I can't deny who my parents are at all.

They shared some laughs, but just for a couple of minutes, then Serena and Darien left, Rini without complains stayed but she was worried for what might happen.

Serena and Darien were on Darien´s car, in a matter of minutes they arrived to the park. They see Setsuna standing near a fountain.

**To be Continued...**

_I know this chapter was kinda slow, but the next won't be this calm... i think... i really don't know what will happen :P. See ya!!_


	6. Back to normal, or not?

Darien and Serena meet with Setsuna.

**Setsuna:** What do you need to talk about?

**Serena:** About the girls…. We don't think they're capable of that.

**Darien:** We want to know if you have any proof or anything…. For what we know…. You could be on their side….. or just on your side

**Setsuna:** Are you saying that you think I'm planning with them how to betray you?

**Serena: **No…. that's not it…. You told us to be careful, so we want to be sure we don't make the wrong choices.

**Setsuna:** So do you want a proof?, you'll get it, but we need to make sure no one gets closer.

**Serena:** Why not.

**Setsuna:** Because they'd freak out if someone gets to see what I'm about to do

She closes her eyes, concentrates, and an image starts to appear in the font's water.

**Setsuna:** This is the future, the one I left to warn you.

In the images, they see Crystal Tokyo, and the Palace, then they see the scouts attacking King Endymion and Queen Serenity. Then the image disappears.

**Darien:** What happens next….. or before…. Why do they…..

**Serena:** Is this real?

**Setsuna:** I have the power to see past, present and future, I can't manipulate anything…. This is what happens if you trust them.

**Darien:** We can't judge just by a short vision, the scouts would never attack without reason.

Serena and Darien know about that fight because Rini told them everything, so they don't think wrong of the scouts... yet...

**Setsuna:** I'm not finished.

She shows her some more, but they don't know that Setsuna may not have the power to manipulate things... but Chaos does so the images shown are no totally real.

They see what "happens" after they scouts attack them, they see how they are killed by the scouts, and how they fall from the top of the Crystal Palace.

**Serena: **Aww, that's gotta hurt... it's going to leave a mark...

After that, the vision shows the scouts standing victorious, and a deeply sad and broken pink haired Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon: **I have to change this... how could you do this to my parents!!

Saying this, she runs away. Leaving the scouts behind, and they seem as if they were celebrating, then it shows Rini as she crosses the Time Gate. Then the image fades.

**Setsuna:** So... small lady is here, now right? (her eyes look hateful when she says this, Darien and Serena don't see her because they're still looking shocked down at the font)

**Darien: **She's...

**Setsuna: **I don't know what she told you, but she doesn't know exactly what happened, she trusts only in what she lived the day her parents died... she... didn't know the whole story.

**Darien: **So we can't trust our own daughter now?!

**Setsuna: **That's not what I meant. She's out of all of this, she just was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Serena:** can you show us where was... or will Chaos be when all of that happens?

**Setsuna: **what?... Chaos? How can I know where...

**Darien: **Just show us, or is it there something you want to hide?

**Setsuna: **Me? no... damn, what the hell I know that hateful daughter of yours came back and told you about me, so let's make this lying crap apart...

Chaos starts to abandon Setsuna's body.

**Chaos: **That child of yours may have changed the future, but the present's what matters!! I'm just starting.

Chaos just dissapears in the air, and Setsuna falls to her knees. Serena and Darien run to help her.

**Serena: **Are you ok?

**Setsuna: **I feel very tired... but, at least I'm free from Chaos control, now I can return to my time, and things are probably changed by now.

**Darien: **Already?

**Setsuna: **With me not being under Chaos control, in the future chaos won't use me as a vessel to get to you, so the scouts won't have to fight you and you won't die.

**Serena: **Does that mean Rini won't come to the past?

**Setsuna: **Since she's the one who changed things, she still has to return to the future.

**Serena: **Good, we'll have the chance to say goodbye. Let's go back to her.

The three of them go to Darien's apartment, when Rini hears them she rushes to the door.

**Rini: **What happened, are you allright?... Puu!!... is she...herself?

**Setsuna: **Yes Small Lady it's me.

**Serena: **Everything's solved, you two can return

**Rini: **What happened to Chaos?

**Serena: **Ah well... I have no idea actually... Chaos dissapeared, that's a good thing right?

**Rini:** Oh boy... do you mean you didn't stop it?!

**Darien: **We didn't have a chance, but don't worry, we'll deal with it, we won't let him play with our trust again. You can go back with your parents, they're alive.

**Rini: **Thank you...

**Serena: **No, thank you, you changed things for better.

Serena, Rini and Darien share a goodbye hug, then Setsuna and Rini leave.

**Serena: **She sure has grown up. I think we'll do a great job as parents don't you think?

**Darien: **Then what about getting started.

**Serena: **You really know how to cut to the chase.

**Darien: **Well you know, after all we're engaged.

**Serena: **Enough words... but... can we go see the girls?

**Darien: **Now?

**Serena: **No!... after... I mean they're safe right, so are we, we can see them tomorrow morning.

The rest of the day they were very relaxed, finally resting from the anger they felt, finally they're having pleasing moments.

The next morning, after staying in bed until it was almost noon they get dressed and Serena calls everyone, she tells them to meet at her the Shrine in 1 hour.

They're all on time. Serena and Darien are the last ones to arrive. The girls sees them aproaching and they say hi to them, but the 2 of them suddenly stop. The others watch them wondering why aren't they coming any closer.

**Serena: **Darien?

**Darien: **I'm feeling it too... I thought we were done with this.

**Raye: **What's up guys, aren't you getting in?

**Serena: **I ... I think you will be safer if we keep apart for now.

**Mina: **Serena, what's been happening, we need to know, we want to help you.

**Serena:** Do you want to know?... It's all of you!! I can't stand being closer to any of you anymore!! that's what's happening!!

**Lita: **What are you saying...

**Darien: **She made herself clear!! don't you dare to bother us!! We've had enough of everyone!!

**Amy: **Why are you so mad...

Not even they knew why do they still feel the anger inside, they thought that it was Chaos influence... what else could it be. But they feel very frustated, annoyed, and mad just by seeing them and this time they didn't even try to hide it.

**Serena: **What, so you care about us now? back the hell off!!

A black cloud starts to apear above all of them, then it takes the shape of a human like silhouette.

**Darien:** Chaos!

**Michiru: **Chaos?...

**Haruka: **That's impossible, you defeated him!

**Chaos: **I can't be defeated!! I'm not a thing you can stop, I'm something that exists everywhere, I'm the origin of all the bad things, it just takes one little mean thought and I exist!! Since you stopped me, i've been feeding on human's bad thoughts, feelings and actions, waiting for the day when I finally can take on you!! and it feels good right? Letting out all your resentful feelings, right Princess?... Prince?

**Raye: **What did you do to them!!

**Chaos: **Ask yourselves that same question, they had already those feelings, all I did was make them grow and grow.

**Serena: **What?... do you mean... It's really me the one who feels this?

**Chaos: **Yes, and I'm taking advantage of it.

**Darien: **No you're not!, everybody!! it's time to fight.

Everyone transform, Tuxedo Mask tries to hit Chaos with one of his roses , but the rose just goes through it,

**Chaos: **Fool!... I'm not solid yet, hahaha! therefore you can't hurt me... but I can hurt you!

Chaos throws a black ray at Tuxedo, and hits him right on the chest. Sailor Moon runs to his side, Chaos hurt him pretty bad, there's some blood coming out from his chest.

**S. Moon: **You'll regret it!

She runs to him full speed, she'll try to tackle him but before she can get any closer Chaos attacks her, she covers herself with her arms when she sees the ray about to hit her, the ray sends her flying back.

The rest of the scouts throw attacks at Chaos, but everything they do keeps going through Chaos. However he's not attacking.

**S. Saturn: **Look! it looks as if he's losing strenght!!

**Chaos: **This is unexpected... I'm not strong enough yet... but we'll meet again and you won't be lucky.

Chaos dissapears, the scouts rush to see how Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are. Tuxedo looks as he's about to fall unconsious, while S. Moon's wound in the hand is bleeding again, and her arms are bruised.

The scouts get them im the Shrine. They transform back to normal, Raye brings a first aid kit, Amy cleans the wounds of both, but she's concern about Darien, she suggest of taking him to a hospital, he says that he'll be fine, but the girls convince him of get some rest as well.

**Serena:** I'm sorry... if I hurt you in anyway... is just that I can't control this anger, Darien was the same way, and we were relieved to know that at least we could stand each other. Also we didn't have problems with Rini.

**Setsuna (not the one from the future**): Was she here?... I could only felt my future self here, I was never able to find out who the other traveller was.

**Serena**: Why not.

**Setsuna**: I believe that she might have developed her powers, after all she's Crystal Tokio's princess, it's no surprise her power is higher than mine.

**Hotaru:** And why was Rini here?

**Serena: **To prevent us from the future... and to help you Setsuna.

Serena briefly starts to tell them what happened, in the meantime, Rini and Plut came out of the Time Gate, in their proper time, they stare blank, by the look on their faces, they're not happy by what they're seeing...

**S.Plut: **Oh...

**Rini: **...shit!!

**To Be Continued...**

**--**

Well , there you got it, suggestions? comments?... If work doesn't get in the way i'll move on with this, i got some ideas already...


	7. Chaos never stops

Serena and Darien want to stay apart from their friends, they want to go back to Darien's but they're not in great shape to leave, so the scouts leave them alone in Raye's bedroom while they go outside

Serena and Darien want to stay apart from their friends, they want to go back to Darien's but they're not in great shape to leave, so the scouts leave them alone in Raye's bedroom while they go outside.

Everything looks calm, but nobody realizes that Chaos in his cloud shape gets into the room.

After a couple of minutes nobody suspects anything. Until they hear as if something or someone had hit the floor.

**Darien:** NOOO!!

Everyone gets inside as fast as they can, they see Darien barely standing, with his hand on his chest, and Serena is on her knees heavily breathing then she collapses.

Raye and Setsuna help Darien and Haruka and Mina go check on Serena, she's unconscious so they take her to the bed, while Darien sits next to her.

**Darien:** Where did Chaos go…?

**Raye:** Were you attacked by Chaos?

**Darien: **Yes, but I asked where is he!!

**Haruka:** We didn't see him, what happened.

**Darien:** Chaos appeared, he tried to attack me but Serena got in the way, Chaos got into her body, but only for an instant, then he left her and disappeared in the air…….. Serena please wake up.

**Amy: **She's getting cold…. And her pulse is slowing down!

**Haruka:** She's going to die unless we do anything.

**Amy:** Maybe if we give her some of our energy...

**Mina:** Let's try it.

The scouts and Tuxedo mast gather their planet's energy and transfer it to Serena, it seems to be working, she's returning to normal, she opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Chaos appearing above everyone.

**Chaos:** I was expecting you to do something like that...

Chaos seems more solid now, it's not the foggy human like figure anymore, quickly everyone transform, Tuxedo Mask is the first one in attack, even that he still can't move very well because of his wound, he throws a rose, chaos is able to avoid it, it only scratches chaos' face... but to everybody's surprise, the same scratch is on Serena.

**T. Mask:** How is that possible...

**Chaos: **You fools, now I'm stronger, and whatever you do to me, you'll do it to your princess as well... ah and by the way, thank you for sharing your energy with me... and now it's time to conquer everything.

**Serena:** don't let him go... stop him...

**S.Mercury:** But... how, without hurting you...

**Serena:** Do what I say!!, stop him now!! don't worry, about me.

**S. Uranus:** Well, stop him doesn't mean to kill him, so let's attack.

A little hessitant uranus attacks chaos, Serena clearly felt the attack... The others don't want to attack.

**Serena:** Go on... at least... try to make him weaker...

Mars is the next one to attack, but chaos moves out of the way, so mars´fire reaches only his leg, Serena falls to her knees. Then it's jupiter's turn, she hits him directly, Chaos stops for a moment, Serena just stays on her knees and her eyes closed tightly. Tuxedo mast kneels beside her and takes her hand.

**Serena:** You almost have him... I... can feel he's ... getting weaker...

Plut and Saturn make a double attack, Chaos barely escapes, but indeed, he's weaker, he didn't expect the scouts to attack him knowing that the same would happen to Serena. So he decides to flee, but not alone, he throws a quick attack at the scouts, then he runs thowards Tuxedo and pushes him away from Serena, then he grabs her and both disappear.

**T.Mask:** No!! Serena!!

**S.Mercury:** i'll see if i can track them...

She takes out her mini computer and starts typing. Meanwhile Tuxedo mask tries to feel her by their bond, but none of them succeed. Tuxedo hits the floor with his fist in frustration. Losing Serena and having a hateful feeling to the scouts were making him have a hard time.

Somewhere else Rini comes back from the future again, immediately she goes to Darien's, it takes her 15 minutes to get to the building, she goes up and knocks, but nobody answers, then she goes to Serena's house, and also, no answer. Finally she decides to go to the shrine, and luckly for her, everybody were still there, trying to find out where could Chaos took Serena.

**Rini:** Hey guys!!... something really bad happened this time.

**Darien:** Rini, I thought you were in the future already.

**Rini: **I was but... i think i screwed up last time, or I don't know what happened... Crystal Tokio... doesn't exist...

**Setsuna:** What?!

**Rini:** There's no crystal palace, no queen, no king, no scouts, nothing, just ruins, and monsters... lots of monsters.

**Haruka:** And what about our future selves?

**Rini:** ... They... I couldn't see them... I don't know...

But she knew, she saw their gravestones, and her dad's too, but she didn't see her mom's. And when she remembers what she saw, she realizes that Serena's not there.

**Rini: **Where's mom... uhm I mean Serena?

**Darien:** We don't know, Chaos kidnapped her.

Somewhere, in a cave, are Chaos and Serena, both are with the same wounds, and both know that no one can attack the other or else no one will win.

**Serena:** Why did you bring me here.

**Chaos:** Because of this...

With no other words Chaos starts to get into Serena´s body, she tries to fight back but Chaos is already controlling her. When Chaos finally is completely inside, Serena's eyes are totally black. She smiles evily and transports.

Just a few seconds later, she appears in front of Darien.

**Darien:** Serena!! are you ok?... what happened?!

The others come to see, after hearing Darien, but before they could get any closer to her, Serena/Chaos uses her power to keep them away.

**Serena:** Missed me?...

**Darien:** Your eyes... Chaos!

**Serena:** Yes!...

She attacks Darien, hurting more his already hurt chest.

The rest transform, while Rini helps Darien.

**Serena:** Ah, I see you're here again (seeing Rini) that must mean you want to change something again, that's a good sign... for me...

Serena walks close to Darien and Rini.

**Serena:** ah my family, and my friends all here together, how sweet... but useless!! you're all going to die now!!

They all go outsode, Chaos follows them close, Rini and Darien transform.

**Serena:** Not only you can play that game.

She transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon, but her outfit is darker than usual, the pink and red features are now black.

Rini as Super Sailor Moon attacks, but hessitant, Eternal Sailor Moon/chaos simply blocks the attacks.

**E.S. Moon:** This time, it won't be easy for you to stop me, or even if you do, I'll win either way.

E.S. moon takes out her scepter, and a huge ball of energy appears above it, it's a mix with pink and black energy, when it's big enough she throws it directly to the scouts, there's a big explotion, even persons blocks away are able to see it. When the dust starts to fade, E.S. Moon is standing, looking around to see where ther opponents are, but because of the remaining dust, she can't see anything...

**To be continued...**

--

R&R :)


	8. Sweet Sacrifice part I

Chapter 8

Sweet Sacrifice Pt I

--

The dust starts to dissolve, E.S.Moon is smiling evily waiting to see the bodies of her opponents, but her evil smile soon changes to a shocking expression when she sees everyone standing, only with some dust, but nobody got hurt.

**E.S.Moon:** What is it... how could they survive that attack... and why I feel... concerned about them... oh no, Serenity is this you... It's useless I own your body now, your soul will die soon, so stop fighting.

**T. Mask:** Serena... Come on you can beat this!! fight!! defeat Chaos!!

**E.S.Moon: **Shut up!!

E.S.Moon gathers more energy.

**E.S.Moon: **Die!!

Another huge ball of energy goes right to where everyone are, and this time it hits them all. they all scream in pain, but luckly for them this attack was weaker than the first one.

Everyone is trying to stand up, they're visibly hurt this time, E.S.Moon has her hands on her head, Serena is trying to recover her body, she's having her own inner battle against Chaos. Tuxedo Mask sees E.S.Moon's eyes changing to blue again.

**T.Mask: **Yes, Serena you're doing it!! I'm with you, you're not alone with this...

E.S.Moon attacks him with a black ray, and her eyes turn black again.

**E.S.Moon: **Is useless, this person's soul is dying already, I can feel that the future Neo Queen is getting weaker inside, she won't be pissing me any longer, the only thing that remains of her is her power, and it's mine now...and the best of all, is that I know how to use it.

She takes out her rod again, the scouts get ready to attack as well.

**E.S.Moon: **Chaotic honeymooon therapy kiss!!

Is the same attack that Eternal S. moon always uses, but this one is mixed with chaos energy as well.

**S.Moon: **Moon gorgeous meditation!!

Both attacks crash against each other, at first it seems as if both were equal but slowly chaos' attack is becoming stronger, Super S. Moon doesn't stop, she attacks stronger too, but she's no rival for chaos. E.S.Moon attack is getting closer to Super S.Moon, who is getting weaker.

**S.Mars: **Fire Soul!!

Mars' attack joins S.Moon's.

**S. Uranus: **If we keep like this, this won't end... Space sword Blaster!!

Uranus attacks too, but she attacks directly at E.S. Moon hitting her hard and sending her flying back a few feet.

**S.Moon: **What are you doing!! we have to help her, not kill her!!

**S. Uranus: **Chaos want's to play it hard, besides, Eternal Sailor Moon can't be mortaly wounded by my attacks, or by any of our attacks, you know her, she's strong and our powers can't really harm her, I'm not saying she won't get hurt at all, but... she can take it, and our priority is to defeat chaos.

**S. Neptune: **She's right... the most we can do to her is make her weak...

**S. Venus: **And if she's weak, Chaos will be too, and probably we'll stand a chance to take him out of her.

E.S.Moon stands up, and with an angry look she prepares to attack again.

**S. Moon: **Are you sure about this?

**S. Uranus: **Do you have another suggestion?... that's what I thought... World Shaking!!

E.S.Moon covers from the attack with her arms, when she's blocking the attack she hears Neptune screaming "Deep Submerge" she tries to block it too but again she falls on top of her back.

She is standing up again but before she stands she sees another attack approaching, it's venus' chain, E.S. Moon jumps to avoid it but in the air gets hit by jupiter's oak evolution, E.S. Moon manages to land on her feet, and immediatly throws a black ray at Venus with her left hand and with her right hand she hits Uranus, both of them get hurt, and this time Mercury figths back with her aqua rhapsody; E.S.Moon turns back and receives the attack with her back and falls to her knees. She throws a ray at Mercury, she falls too. then S.Moon and Plut attack together, E.S.Moon covers with her arms but the attack sends her back against a wall, and breaks it, rubble falls over her.

Tuxedo mask runs to see how is she, he only sees her hand, as quick as he can he starts to remove the rubble, he sees her arm, removes more stones and sees her face, she has some blood on her forehead, and bruises all around her body, some caused by the attacks, and some others by the rubble; she's unconscious, Tuxedo Mask gets her out of the rubble and gently lays her down on the floor.

The scouts are regrouping, preparing themselves in case they have to fight again, they're wounded, and weak, but still standing.

Tuxedo Mask holds Eternal's hand then he feels how she grabs lightly tighter his hand, sowly she starts to open her eyes, they're blue, and when she sees Tuxedo mask, her eyes get teary.

Super Sailor Moon slowly walks towards them, she's concerned about her future mother, when walking to them she sees that Eternal is saying something to Tuxedo, she can't hear, but she sees a shocking expression coming from Tuxedo, she keeps coming closer and sees the teary eyes of Eternal S. Moon, and also sees tears on Tuxedo's eyes, she's now close enough to hear what he says.

**T. Mask:** I Won't... I can't.

**E.S.Moon:** Please you have to... kill me...

**S.Moon:** What are you saying?!

S. Moon kneels next to her future parents.

**E.S.Moon: **I don't think I can hold Chaos much longer... you have to stop him Darien... kill me...

**T. Mask:** No! there has to be another way, Plut could get rid of him, so can you!

**E. S. Moon:** I can feel the silver crystal already being affected... you know the crystal is linked to me... If chaos possess me, he can control the crystal... we can't let him have it... you have to stop me...

**S. Moon:** Don't say that, Sailor Moon!! don't give up!!... Mom...

**E.S.Moon:** Rini... I'm... oh no! I can feel Chaos... is coming... I can't stop him... he's... aahhh...

Before Tuxedo Mask can react, Eternal throws him away with a ray, at the same time her eyes turn black, then she grabs s. moon by the neck, she's choking her.

**S. Moon: **No... I can't... breath... mom...

**E.S. Moon:** Your mom's gone, and you'll follow her... no Rini!!...

She releases S. moon

**E. S. Moon:** aahhh!! what... stop this!! you damn future neo queen... why don't you die already!!... ah...my head!!

**S. Venus:** We have to help her!! Chaos hasn't controlling her completly!!

E.S. Moon is grabing her head, chaos is trying to regain control. The rest are staring, not knowing exactly what to do.

**T. Mask:** she... asked me to kill her... but I...

**S. Mars:** she what?! no!, is it that she's giving up?! that's not like her!! it's not in her nature!!

**T. Mask: **She's suffering... you should've seen her eyes... she's... I have to do something!!

**S. Mars:** You will... we will... just calm down, we'll help her.

**S. Saturn:** I think... that by killing her as she wants we'll help her.

**S. Moon:** What are you saying! We can't kill her!!

**S. Saturn: **I don't want her to die either! but... only a short death... for a couple of minutes... long enough to make chaos leave her body.

**S. Uranus:** If chaos wants to survive he has to leave the lifeless body of our princess.

**S. Moon:** But how are we going to manage to kill her for a while... drowning her? or what?... what if something comes out wrong! we can't risk her that way!!

**S. Saturn:** I can use my reborn power on her, if we gather energy enough we can bring her back.

**S. Moon:** And... do you have enough energy to do that?

**S. Saturn:** No... even if I were at my full strenght I can't do that alone, it takes more energy to bring something back to life than to destroy life itself...

**S. Plut:** So by gathering the energy of all of us, we can make it happen.

Suddenly they all get hit by a dark lighting bolt.

**E.S.Moon:** Sorry... Did I interrupt?...

**S. Jupiter:** We're not doing a good job at making chaos weaker...

**S. saturn:** Tuxedo Mask... do it!!

**T. Mask:** but... ok, I'll trust you saturn...

Tuxedo mask transforms into prince Endymion, takes out his sword and runs against E.S. Moon.

**P. Endymion:** Forgive me...

He swings his sword... but something stops him, Eternal stoped his swing with her rod, then she kicks him in the stomach to get him away. He steps back a few steps, but swings again his sword, Eternal tries to block the sword again but by the impact she loses the rod. Endymion strikes again, Eternal steps back to avoid the sharp sowrd, she gets a scratch on her arm, Endymion sees the wound, he still doesn't want really to attack her, but he continues, Eternal gathers some black energy on her hand and raises it, to throw a ray at him, but he dodges, he rolls on the floor to avoid the ray, he rolls right to her direction, when we stops rolling he is with one knee on the floor, raises his sword and closes his eyes at the same time as he stabs Eternal Sailor moon, close to her ribs, the sword's sharp end goes across Eternal's body, wounded and in pain she falls, Endymion catches her in his arms.

**P. Endymion:** Serena!...

**E.S. moon:** You... fool!, do you think that... by killing this body... you'll stop me?... I'm immortal...

**P. Endymion:** Serena!!

Her eyes are normal once more.

**E.S.Moon:** Da...rien... you did ... the right thing...

The scouts stand closer to the couple, tearful they watch the scene, just waiting death to come, and hoping that the plan works. Super Sailor Moon sits next to Endymion and Eternal. When Eternal sees her, she raises her hand, to hold her future daughter's hand, she grabs it.

**E.S. Moon:** Rini... no... Sailor Moon... I'm proud of you... but I'm sorry to... know that I'll die before you're born... I'm sorry... I killed you too... I'm...

**S. Moon:** Don't worry... you won't die... Saturn knows how to bring you back if you die... you'll be fine, we will!

**E. S. Moon:** You're a stronger sailor moon than I was at your age... I'm lucky to know you already... And Darien... I'm lucky to know you too, you made me the happiest person in the whole world... in the whole galaxy... I love you...ah...

**K. Endymion:** Serena, I love you too, very much, more than anything, and it's me the lucky one, i was lucky to found you...

**E.S. Moon:** Everything's... getting dark... I'm cold... Darien... Rini...

She grabs Rini's hand tighter, and with her free hand she holds Darien tighter too. The three of them stay there silent, holding each other, but then S. moon and Endymion feel how Eternal slowly stops grabbing tight... then, nothing... she's gone now, she looks as if she were peacefully sleeping, Endymion and S. Moon cry still holding her. The scouts start crying as well. The moment they've been waiting and fearing for has come, their friend, leader, and future queen lays dead before their eyes, the bloody sword lays next to the scene, now they wait for what they feel like an eternity to see what will Chaos do.

**To Be continued...**

**--**

Well, what do you guys think. part 2 of this chapter will be posted soon.

R&R :) I hope you enjoyed this one.


	9. Sweet Sacrifice part II

Chapter 9

Sweet Sacrifice part II

--

Minutes go by, there's no sign of Chaos, and the scouts fear that the more time they waste, the less possibilities they have to bring Serena back.

Finally after all the waiting, they see some movement, from Serena's mouth, a black cloud starts to come out, everyone knows it's chaos, and they think he'll show in his usual black shadow, or foggy cloud, but this time the cloud seems bigger... way bigger, it's forming a huge demon-like thing above them all, from Serena´s mouth the cloud keeps coming and coming, the others look not really knowing what to expect now.

When the cloud stops coming out, Chaos is almost in his real form now, is a big demon, with red eyes and brown skin, he has some sort of dark blue gem on his forehead from the wrist to the head it's clearly visible, but the other half is still a dark cloud.

Everyone stands in a fight position, Tuxedo Mask carries the body of Eternal and takes her away from Chaos, he goes to an alley, Super Sailor Moon follows him, he lays Serena's body down, wipes his tears and asks Rini to stay with her, then he leaves them and goes with the rest of the scouts.

**S. Saturn:** How did he get so big?

**Chaos: **That's simple...

Chaos' voice is strong and deep, and at some point scary, it doesn't sound close to a human voice.

**Chaos: **I took all the energy and power from your dead friend... and let me tell you, by killing her, you only helped me, none of you have the power to stop me, soon all the universe will be under my control, under my influence... starting with this tiny world of yours!

**S. Venus:** Everyone! attack him!

Quickly all the scouts throw their strongest attacks at Chaos, but he doesn't even try to dodge, he doesn't even covers from all the massive attacks he's getting, he just laugs, moves and arm and a strong wind throws everyone away.

**Chaos:** I'm almost at all my might, you're bugs for me.

**S. Plut:** Even if you were at all your might, we won't stop, we'll fight 'till the end... Dead scream!!

Chaos catches Plut's attack with one of his huge hands, and throws it back at her, she jumps barely avoiding her own power.

**S. Mercury:** He's very powerful, how could he took all of Serena's power this fast?

**Chaos: **It took me days!! I was manipulating her days ago, I was feeding from her negative thoughts and feelings, and I made those feelings grow, making me stronger each day, and I have to say, I couldn't have done that without you Sailor Plut, if the princess didn't trust you, i wouldn't be able to get closer to her, but it's a shame that you all discovered me when I was about to control your prince too.

**S. Uranus:** enough!! Space Sword blaster!!

Again Chaos returns the attack. Then all together attack again, Tuxedo mask notices that everytime Chaos is about to get hit, the gem on his forehead shines, so he thinks that somehow that gem must be a weakness or anything to use against chaos, so he takes the chance to throw a rose right into it, Chaos is distracted by the lighting and shining of all the attacks that he doesn't see the aproaching rose.

The rose hits directly in the middle of the gem, chaos screams and waves his arm again, throwing everyone back away with the strong wind.

**Chaos:** You!!... don't you think I'm defeated, I'll be back when I gather more energy!!

Before leaving, Chaos throws a huge black lighting bolt, it goes right to where the scouts are standing, everyone jumps right on time to avoid it, except for Saturn and Venus, who get hit by the ray, both of them fall hard to the ground, unconscious.

**Chaos: **3 down...

Finally he leaves.

**S. Neptune:** Saturn!! Venus!!

**S. Mars:** They need medical attention.

S. Mercury checks their vital signs.

**S. Mercury:** They'll be fine, but they're going to be out for a while, we have to heal their wounds, I have my medical kit at home, let's get them there.

Tuxedo Mask goes to the alley and carries Eternal S, Moon, and Super S. Moon walks next to him.

**S.S.Moon: **If... Hotaru and Mina are out... are we still able to... bring mom back?...

Tuxedo Mask looks down at Serena's face and his eyes go teary.

**T. Mask:** We have to do all we can.

Sailor Jupiter carries Venus and Uranus carries Saturn, Mercury leads them to her place, during the way no one says a word, they all have the same look, the look of someone who has been defeated.

Then the silence is broken when they hear a familiar voice.

**Luna:** Hey guys, we just saw chaos heading to the north... oh no...

**Artemis:** Mina...

**Luna: **Serena, Hotaru...

**Diana:** Are they going to be okay?

**S.S.Moon:** We hope so.

When they arrive to Amy's house, everyone transform back to their civil selves. Amy shows Darien where her bedroom is, he lays Serena's body in the bed, while Lita and Haruka lay Mina and Hotaru in the living room in couches.

Amy goes to her bedroom and takes her medical kit, Darien helps her out. They clean and nurse everybody's wounds. When everybody has been nursed, they sit in chairs, and some others in the edges of the couches, Darien stands in the doorway of the bedroom, keeping an eye on Serena.

**Setsuna:** I think we're all thinking the same thing here... we depended mostly in Hotaru's power to bring Serena back.

**Michiru:** But we didn't think of a plan B.

**Amy:** Hotary and Mina were knocked out, they will be unconscious for a while, it may be minutes, it may be hours.

**Raye:** But Serena doesn't have that time... does she? how long can she stay in that state?

**Darien:** Her blood stopped pumping, the most she stays... dead... her body will have irreversible concequences, and, maybe her brain will be very damaged too, without blood pumping to it...

**Setsuna:** And that without counting the inevitable changes that will occur in the future.

**Rini:** Those changes... are starting already...

Rini's watching her hands, she can see through them for one instant, and the next they're normal again.

**Lita:** You're disappearing!

**Darien:** We can't waste more time!!

**Haruka:** Which options do we have?!

**Darien: **All I know is that I don't want to stay here doing nothing when my daughter's disappearing and my lover's losing her possibilities to live!!

**Lita:** Maybe we can still do it, let's gather our energy, it may help, or at least we'll gain time until Hotaru and Mina wake up.

**Darien:** Fine, let's try that.

They all go to the bedroom and stand in circle around the bed where Serena's lying, they all call out their respective planets, and their energies start to flow towards Serena's body. They stay that way for some minutes, but they're losing strenght quickly, and they don't notice any change in Serena. After more minutes, they're exausted.

**Darien:** It's useless!!

He hits the wall in frustration, then he sees Rini's hands fading, then coming back to normal over and over again.

**Setsuna:** It doesn't matter how many energy we use... If we can't activate it, that's why we need Saturn's reborn power...

Then Rini's body starts fade, it's not only her hands now, it's all of her. She's not seeing herself, she's staring at Serena.

**Rini:** What if someone gives her own life for her...

**Darien:** What?

**Rini:** We're losing her, Hotaru's out for this one... I'm fading away, when I disappear will mean she's really gone...

**Setsuna:** Small lady...

**Amy:** What... are you trying to say...

**Rini:** I'll be gone soon either way, and... If i can make a difference I'll give her my life without thinking.

**Darien:** Rini... We'll find a way, and both of you'll be fine.

**Rini:** Darien, dad, you know this is the only choice we have so far, and I know that either you or mom would do the same for me, but now it's my turn to help her, she's always been here for me in the past, in the present and in the future.

**Darien:** But... I don't want you to die...

**Rini:** I'm not going to die... I haven't even been born anyway...

**Darien:** Rini...

**Rini:** Now, we don't have much time, I'm disappearing already...

Rini takes out her silver crystal, closes her eyes and concentrates all her energy in the crystal, Serena's crystal reacts to Rini's, she holds Serena's hand, both crystals start to shine at the same time, when all of what's left of Rini's energy goes into her crystal, it starts to transfer it to Serena's Silver Cristal, Rini gets weaker every second, and starts to definitely fade away, when she's almost disappearing, her crystal becomes a white light that goes into Serena's crystal, it shines brighter and Serena slowly starts to open her eyes just to see Rini weakly smiling and then fading away, Serena looks around shocked, and sees Darien next to her, he leans to hug her and whispers "thank you Rini", the rest of the girls cry, they're sad and happy at the same time, they lost an allie but recover another one, and with that they recover their hopes to defeat Chaos.

**Serena:** Darien... I... I feel Rini very close... what happened...

**Darien:** She returned our hopes... we'll have a great sweet and brave daughter... like her mom.

**Serena:** Like both of her parents...

A tear drops from Serena's eye when she realizes what Rini did for her, she hugs Darien tighter, and over his shoulder she sees her friends there, and immediately she feels joy, she notices that finally she can see them without wanting to get away from them, all the negative thoughts and feelings are finally over, she's not under any of Chaos' influence anymore.

**Serena: **I'm ready...

**Lita:** Ready for what?...

**Serena:** War.

**To be continued.**

**--**

there you had it, did you like it?, Probably this'll end in the next chapter, so very soon this story will come to it's end :)


	10. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 10

The beginning of the end

--

**Lita:** Ready for what?

**Serena:** War

**Raye: **Serena…

**Amy:** What are you saying, you have to take some rest… you need to recover.

**Serena:** No, I won't rest until I see Chaos defeated.

**Raye:** And we'll defeat it but we need a plan, a strategy.

**Serena: **I have a plan, go, fight, win.

**Haruka:** And we know how good the previous fight with Chaos went, Raye is right, we need a strategy, or it will be the same end as in the last fight and as in the future Rini told us about, someone will end up dead, and I'm not sure if Chaos will be in the dead one list.

**Setsuna:** We can't risk ourselves now, we have to at least wait until Hotaru and Mina recover, and you need to recover too.

**Serena:** Well I'm alive, so that's a good recovery the way I see it, and I'm not asking you to risk, none of you will go.

**Darien:** What?... Serena.

**Serena:** Trust me on this one Darien, Rini just gave me an idea…

**Darien:** which is…?

**Serena:** Well, honestly I don't want any of you to get hurt, or worse… I wouldn't stand it, and individually none of us have enough power to face Chaos, we're sitting ducks for him even if we're all together.

**Raye:** So what, are you saying that we don't have enough power but you do? You'll surely die if you go alone!!

**Serena:** I won't be alone.

**Darien:** Serena, what are you thinking?

**Serena:** I feel Rini's power in me, I mean, I've sort of always felt that, but that's because we were linked obviously, but now I not only feel that link, I feel her power, it's added to mine now, I feel more powerful than before, and I feel as if I could use her fight techniques and special powers. So I'm thinking, that maybe if I borrow the energies and powers of all of you, and absorb them into the silver crystal…

**Darien:**You'll be like an all in one scout.

**Serena:** Yes, and possibly I'll get all of your skills and abilities.

**Raye:** Then why not going as a team as we always do, all together.

**Amy:** I support Serena on this one, don't get me wrong, I don't like the idea of someone facing alone Chaos, but, we all have different skills, different powers, but imagine if one single person would have all joined…

**Serena:** Yes it's simple, join the silver crystal's power, with Mercury's brains, Mars' fighting skills, Jupiter's strength, Venus' experience, Uranus' power, Neptune's agility, Plut's mystic power, Saturn's deadly attack and Tuxedo's fast attacks…

**Darien:** You get 1 powerful skilled scout instead of a powerful group in which each one is an easy target for chaos.

**Amy: **That's right, we all have strengths and weaknesses, if we gather all our strengths the balance may change to our side.

**Darien:** It's a good idea, but why does it have to be you Serena?... let me face Chaos.

**Serena:** Because of the Silver Crystal, I'm the only one who can control it, and it is an excellent vessel where you can all pour your powers in... don't worry, I'll be all right, besides you all are going to be with me.

**Setsuna:** Still, when are you going to do this, you're still wounded, Hotaru and Mina are still knocked out, we're not at our 100 .

**Serena:** Now's a good time, I don't believe that Chaos suspect we'll attack this soon.

**Raye:** Since when did you become good in battle strategies?

**Serena:** Years of practice... besides I learned things from all of you... So now, let's get started, I need you to transform so the sylver crystal can borrow your powers.

**Darien:** But Setsuna's right, you're still wounded, we all have to recover first, don't you think?

**Serena:** The more we wait, Chaos will recover too, and it won't matter if we're good or not, he'll defeat us in the end, now are you in or out?

**Haruka:** Well if your plan works, as soon as we all join powers you'll be a lot higher than a 100 well and stronger right? so, I'm in.

Hesitantly they all nod, and transform.

**E.S.Moon:** Ok then, where are Mina and Hotaru?

**S. Mercury:** In the living room.

**E.S.Moon:** Fine, let's go there.

They all go to the living room, Eternal S. moon takes out the Silver Crystal, a light comes out of it and goes right to Mina and Hotaru, slowly they start to open their eyes.

**Mina:** Ow... what happened... Sailor Moon!! you're alive!!

Mina quickly stands up to go to her, but she's still weak so she falls to her knees, E. S. Moon helps her up, and Mina huggs her with a teary smile.

Hotaru looks at them.

**Hotaru:** I'm sorry you all, I wasn't able to help.

**S. Neptune:** Hotaru what matters is that you're ok, we all are.

**E.S.Moon:** I need you to transform, we have a plan.

Mina and Hotaru nod and transform.

Then they all, including Tuxedo Mask form a circle around Eternal S. Moon.

**S. Venus:** Exactly what's the plan?

**S. Plut:** Just concentrate all of your power on the Silver Crystal.

Everyone close their eyes and start to sum their powers, from theid bodies lights start to come out, those lights go straight to the Silver Crystal, Eternal Sailor Moon is feeling everyone's powers in her, her entire body starts to glow.

They stay that way for minutes, then everyone but Sailor Moon start to lose their transformations and finally they fall to their knees, as if most of their energy had been drained out of them.

**E.S.Moon:** It worked...

**Darien: **It feels as if we were all linked.

**E.S.Moon:** We are... now I'll go find Chaos.

**Raye:** How.

**E.S.Moon:** The same way you would.

She closes her eyes and concentrates on chaos.

**E.S.Moon:** There... I feel an evil surge at downtown, that must be him, now... Teleportation!!

Saying that she dissapeared, she used the same teleportation they all use, and she was able to do it by herself because of all of the powers joined. She goes downtown, and sees the persons act weird, at the street persons are arguing, and some others are violent.

**E.S.Moon: **Undoubtly this is Chaos.

She looks around, and notices the black cloud above in mid air.

**E.S. Moon:** Chaos!! reveal yourself!! i'm here to finish this once and for all!!

The black cloud goes to the ground and starts to materialize.

**Chaos:** Don't be ridiculous, you alone want to finish this?... Fine, I've took enough negative energy from this foolish people.

Suddenly the persons who were arguing look dissoriented, they forget why were they arguing.

Chaos transforms in his true self again but this time not as huge as before.

**E.S.Moon:** Ok... I didn't see that comming...

**Chaos:** What, did you espected me to stay as a cloud for a long time?, don't be silly.

Chaos throws a ray at her, she jumps to avoid it. While in the air she calls up Uranus' sword, and yells "Space sword Blaster" hitting chaos directly on his chest but barely hurting him, she falls on her feet close to Chaos, and she tries to kick him, but Chaos grabs her leg and hits her in the stomach, hirting her not only because of the punch, but because of the wound she has. She's on her knees, Chaos prepares to hit her with one of his rays but E.S.Moon backs him away with Venus' Cresent Beam, She stands up and before giving any time to Chaos to attack she attacks him first, this time with Mars' Fire, Chaos is surrounded by flames, the flames start to grow,E.S. Moon doesn't see Chaos because of them, so she freezes all with Mercury's power, the flames are now a huge block of ice, she walks closer to in, cheching if Chaos is inside, she can't see clearly, then she notices that the ice cracks a little, she takes 2 steps back to see if there was any damage in the ice but suddenly all the ice breaks because of some sort of explotion caused by Chaos' energy, the blast throws E.S. Moon to the air, Chaos spots her and throws a wide black ray at her, she gets hit, this attack was stronger, she screams in pain, her body is surrounded with black small rays, but those rays are causing shallow cuts to her, she falls hard to the ground, Chaos raises both hands and attacks her again, the attack sends her to the air again, Chaos jumps to her and with his body he pushes her right to a wall, with the impact E.S. Moon's wound starts to bleed, Chaos grabs her by the neck and from his hand, black energy comes out, the energy becomes the black ray, the ray surrounds S.Moon's body, she defends by attacking now with Jupiter's thunder, Chaos releases her and falls on his back, but as quick as he fall, he stands up. he raises his hands and a black mist comes out from them, the mist goes into Sailor Moon.

**Chaos:** I controlled you once, I'll do it again.

Sailor moon starts to be influenced by him, she's confused, she's feeling how Chaos is getting into her body.

**E.S. Moon:** no... stop it... I won't let you...Dead Scream!

Chaos gets hit by plut's attack, this interrupts what he was doing.

**Chaos:** Even if you're stronger, you won't stop me. I told you before, I'm everywhere, I can't die.

His eyes goes from red to black, at the same time, the sky goes black too, even that it's daylight, it looks as night now and it looks as if a storm were approaching. The persons who were in the street have been watching everything, hidden at stores or anyplace they thought was safe, they started to feel scared when they see the changing sky.

**E.S.Moon:** Ok that's new...

**Chaos:** It's late for this world, I'm already dominating it, every single living creature will be under my influence.

**E.S. Moon:** Wanna bet?... Deep Submerge!!

Neptune's attack hits him but he quickly recovers and raises his arms again, he starts to grow bigger then the persons around the place start to act wildly again, but not only a few, now every single person, even children are acting as if they all were angry.

**E.S. Moon:** He's taking over...

She stares not knowing what to do, until she notices Chaos' gem, on his forehead, it looks broken; then she feels Tuxedo's instinct to aim for it. A rose appears in her hand, then her face shows determination.

**E.S.Moon:** I won't let you get what you want... Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto star Power!!

The powers of all the scouts go right into the rose, making it shine with different colors, it looks as if it had an intern light. She starts to run towards Chaos, who is now huge, a few feet away she jumps, looking only at the gem.

**E.S. Moon:** Moon Cosmic Power!!

The rose shines even brighter, Eternal Sailor Moon throws it right at the gem, Chaos notices it and tries to duck but it's useless, the rose hits right on the gem, the light it had is now getting into Chaos.

**Chaos:** What have you done!!

**E.S.Moon:** Say goodbye Chaos.

The scouts' energy is making Chaos weak, he's slowly fading away, he begins to dissapear but even that, the sky looks dark, and the persons are still acting weird.

Chaos is almost gone, but he's smiling as if he had won.

**Chaos:** I told you, it's already too late, even if I'm not present, I'm everywhere, you can't kill something that's into every living creature... If you want to kill me you'll have to kill mankind...

With that Chaos is nowhere to be seen, he's gone, Eternal Sailor moon looks worried instead of look pleasent. She looks around and sees that indeed, Chaos was everywhere, persons were start to fight over nothing, other persons were breaking windows, it was a mess everywhere she looked.

**E.S.Moon:** He was right... he can't be destroyed... does this mean we're defeated?...

She stares at everyone again, she doesn't know what to do, she tries to heal the persons with the silver crystal but she's not able to do it, or at least not completely, it doesn't matter hor hard she tries, Chaos' influence is strong. Then she comes with an idea...

Saturn's Silence Glaive appears in her hands, she's going to use Saturn's ability of rebirth, along with the silver Crystal's ability of purify, she also knows that Saturn doesn't use that power because that'll end with her life too, but she sees no other option.

Back at Amy's house, everyone else are still there, and because of the link they're sharing, they've been seeing what Serena has been seeing, they feel what she feels, and they know what she plans to do.

**Raye:** We can't let her sacrifice herself!

**Darien:** I'm going with her.

**Haruka:** And do what...

**Darien:** I don't know!! probably there's nothing I can do, but I'm not leaving her alone!

Darien goes out of the house and runs as fast as he can, an instant later, the rest follows him. They all go to where Eternal s. Moon is.

E. S. Moon knows they're coming and she just whispers "I'm sorry" then she raises Saturn's Glaive, she closes her eyes and the Silver Crystal starts to glow, the glowing goes to the Glaive's sharp end

**E.S.Moon: **Silence Glaive Surprise!

A big purple light comes out the Glaive, it starts to grow big enough to cover the surroundings, the purple energy is mixed with white light, coming from the Crystal's power. Ground starts to shake, the purple and white energy reaches every person, chaos' influence is abandoning them, persons return to normal, everyone's shoked and scared, they start to run away. Eternal Sailor Moon sees that they're normal now she focuses on the sky, the purple and white energy goes up, the sky starts to turn to normal, the black clouds that were covering it go away. Some blocks away Darien and the others see the light, they know what it is, and they just hope that nothing bad happens to Serena.

When the sky is totally normal, as well is everything else, E. Sailor Moon wants to stop the power flow, but she can't control Saturn's Power, she's losing all of her strenght fast, and she feels that everyone else's energies she has inside are being absorved too, she returns the powers to her friends, and they feel them coming back.

**Hotaru:** If she doesn't stop it, she can die!

**Darien:** Serena... hang on...

When Eternal S, Moon is giving back the porrowed powers, she feel Rini's energy coming out too, not knowing exactly where Rini's energy would go with her gone. She's weaker and weaker, she barely can remain on her feet, she drops the Glaive, she loses her transformation and she falls, but before she hits the ground someone grabs her, she turns to see who held her, she thinks it's Darien, but it's not.

**Serena:** ... Rini?

**Rini:** Yes, Serena, you saved me, you saved us all, Chaos has been stopped, the future is safe, and so is the present... you did it Serena!!

**Serena:** Too bad I'll miss it...

**Rini:** Serena... you're hurt...

Rini sees her bleeding wound, and her beaten up body.

**Serena:** I'm sorry Rini... I think I'll leave you again...

**Rini:** No, if that were the case, I wouldn't be here, you returned everything to normal, you'll live!

**Darien:** Serena!!

**Serena:** Darien?

Darien heavily breathing reaches Serena and takes her in his arms, the rest is right behind him. Rini stands up and joins the rest.

**Darien:** Serena, you were great, you defeated chaos!

**Serena:** We all were, but... I gues I sould had listened to you... I should have recover first... I feel weak...

**Darien:** It's all over now, and you'll be fine.

**Serena:** Guys, I'm glad you're all here...

**Raye:** We thought we were going to loose you again...

**Hotaru:** Yes, by using that power the consequence is your own death.

**Amy:** Well, she used it along with the Silver Crystal, that was the difference.

**Mina:** What matters is that we're all fine.

**Michiru:** Yes, is as if you can breath peace in the air...

**Haruka:** It certainly feels good.

**Setsuna:** I can see also that the timeline is back to normal. Small lady, you can go back to your own time, everything is as it should be.

**Rini:** Yes! I can't wait to see my parents again!

**Lita: **Ah come on Serena, this isn't time to sleep.

Serena has her eyes closed, and her head is lean over Darien's chest.

**Darien:** She needs to rest.

He carries her, they all are glad it's all over, they all go to Serena's house, her family's out, Darien takes her to her room and lays her on the bed and cleans up her wound, Rini's helping him while the others are in the living room.

**Rini:** I wanted to say bye to her too before leaving, but I guess she needs a long rest.

**Darien:** Are you leaving now?

**Rini:** Well I guess so, the reason why I came back was to save the future and it's saved now, so it's time to go.

**Darien:** Can't you stay longer? it would be nice if the three of us can hang out at least for one day...

**Rini:** Cool! really?

**Darien:** Yes... I know your parents won't mind.

**Rini:** Good point.

**Darien:** There, we're done with this wound.

Darien stares at Serena, with a smile on his face.

**Rini:** Well, i'll be down with the others.

Rini goes down, they all talk about the experience they just had, it was different what they did, they've always fought together, and even that this time they were apart, the felt closer to each other than ever.

Considering that they're all tired they decided to stay there longer, also they know that Serena's family will be out for a couple of days because they found a note where they tell Serena that they're visiting relatives and they'll come back in 4 days, so they stay there the rest of the day, they're all relaxed, night falls and they order something to eat.

**Darien:** I'll go up check on Serena, knowing her she must be hungry by now.

**Mina:** Tell her that if she doesn't hurries we'll eat all the food.

Darien goes up, the rest remain there talking and eating, after about 20 minutes later Darien goes up with a worried look, the others notice that.

**Rini:** Darien what is it...

**Darien:** Serena doesn't wake up...

They stare at him, all shocked, some of them think that she must be still sleeping, others think that she's really tired, but if that were the case Darien wouldn't be that worried, and they feel something bad's going on. They all go up to see what's happening. Amy checks her with her mini computer, and after typing a while she closes it with a concern look.

**Amy:** She's...she's in a coma...

Everyone's eyes go wide, they look at each other in confusion and then look to Serena lying on her bed.

**The end... is it?**

**--**

Well This story ends here, but... not really :P

If you wanna know what happens next then check on one of these days for a new fic. But for now this is it with "friends or foes"

I hope you enjoyed this :) and your reviews are welcome!

Cya!!


	11. Author's note

All righty, In the next few days you'll find out what happens next, in another story, it'll be short i think. So look for a new fic soon :)

Cya!!


End file.
